


Uku, Lele, Lilo, Stitch And Ghazan

by Carliro



Series: PIXAR Crossovers [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Lava - Fandom, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Pixar - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Love, Righteousness, Shipping, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo and Stich play in the sand of the fabulous island of romance, but Ghazan appears. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uku, Lele, Lilo, Stitch And Ghazan

It was a very fine day in the Hawaii, and Uke and Lele were having a nice good day. Lilo and Stitch came over to have a picnic on the beach, and Lele threw some fireballs at pitiful albatrosses so they could roast and eat.

"Mmmm this is delicious!" said Lilo happily, "thank oh Lord and Saviour the Pudge."

And so they were having a happy celebration of life's vibrant deeds. But suddenly they heard an explosion in the sea! A motor boat began tracking towards them, and out of it came............................................................................................................GHAZAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Good evening, would you like to have a picnic with us?" said Uku nicely and eruptionly.

But Ghazan simply LAUGHED, and began earthbending Lele! He ripped out a chunk of her chest, and she bled lava!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH WHY YOU DO YOU CRUSH MY HEART OF DREAMS?" screamed Lele sadly.

Then he earthbended Uku's lips off, making them fall on the bay. The volcano bled a massive torrent of magma right on Stich, setting fire to his furry skin, burning the hair and dermis into ashy fumes. Thge muscles caught fire, the bones began to melt and the viscerae bubbled into a bloody purple paste. Stich's death was slow and agonising, screaming in pain as his nails were ejected from his digits like meteorites and his lungs exploded, breaking the ribcage into a thousand bloody hot pieces. Finally the brain began to dissolve and slide off his ears, making him convulse and rool retardedly as his mental functions ceased. It was eventually forced out of his eyeballs that fell into the magma, and the hateful little alien was finally dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed Lilo sadly like an amethyst Moon of despair and moronosity.

Ghazan much liked, and he then earthbended most of the lava out of Lele's chest wound and Uke's deformed face, making it flow around him in a massive vortex. He then put it above Lilo and dropped one drop at a time, setting her hair on fire and digging through her skull, burning off her Broca area and making her lose control of her bowels, making her expell vicious torrents of black turd all over the beach sand. The smell was so foul that Ghazan vomited his lunch of rotten spaghetti, eagle bones and car tires on her face, melting the flesh off and revealing her white bone calcium skull. Her eyes exploded, and Ghazan got bored, dumping the rest of the lava on her and instantly singing her flesh to oblivion.

Ghazan then earthbended more and more of Uku's and Lele's body, breaking it into pieces and letting the lava flow out. They screamed in mercy, but Ghazan didn't had any, and so they died a slow, painful death as the lava was ripped from their bodies and thrown into the sea. Finally, after a few hours, only their eyes remained, and Ghazan suished them to smithereens, throwing the shards as far away as possible. Uku and Lele thus died alone, never to be with each other again.

Only the white beach remained, and Ghazan earthbended an umbrella and chair, and ordered the birds and turtles to bring him occonut drinks. He had a nice holiday as he deserved.


End file.
